


lean back a little?

by knightfelix (Taeyn)



Series: Fictif Last Legacy: x Reader oneshots [17]
Category: Last Legacy (Visual Novel)
Genre: Affection, Comfort, Multi, Power Dynamics, Praise, Tenderness, gender neutral reader, you being soft with Felix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:00:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26041558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taeyn/pseuds/knightfelix
Summary: You quietly walk over, then stand in front of him and softly tug the necktie from Felix's grasp."...head up," you say gently, and Felix peeks up at you from between his fingers.-You tie the bow in Felix's tie.
Relationships: Felix Iskandar Escellun/Reader
Series: Fictif Last Legacy: x Reader oneshots [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1657315
Comments: 8
Kudos: 89





	lean back a little?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Smellingraspberries](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smellingraspberries/gifts).



> this is the sort of moment I can imagine for Felix, something sort of sweet and a little bit intimate :")) thank you for reading all these fanfics of mine and I hope you enjoy!!!!! <3 :"DD

Felix's hands can get a bit fumbly when he's nervous, most notably at any time he's summoned to the archmage's chambers.

On one of these occasions, Felix is trying to affix the fussy bow around his dress-collar, which, in its un-tied state, is simply a white ribbon of silk.

But his fingers are trembling, and his finished bow looks sad and dishevelled. Felix whips it free from his neck, making a frustrated noise and snapping that he may as well make an entrance in the robes of the Thieves Guild if he's going to look this deplorable. Hells, his father would probably simply be delighted that he's changing his profession.

Felix regrets the outburst almost instantly, flushing deeply as he sits on one of the lounges, then flopping his head into both hands and slumping between his knees.

"...forgive me," Felix mumbles into his palms. But you already know his dread and resentment isn't directed at you, and there's no need for him to torture himself for feeling overwhelmed.

You quietly walk over, then stand in front of him and softly tug the necktie from Felix's grasp.

"...head up," you say gently, and Felix peeks up at you from between his fingers. Shaken from feeling miserable, a look of bewilderment slowly spreads over his features.

"...there we go," you say, not rushing him as Felix tentatively lowers his hands. He's staring at you quite intently, as if to make sure this is what you're asking of him. So often you feel like Felix's life hasn't been full of kindness, or reassuring words, or gestures to cheer him before he gives-up on himself completely. Felix seems slightly lost for words.

"...lean back a little?" you ask him, trying to get him at a better angle so you can tie the bow. Felix's shoes are still on the ground- he swallows as he places a bit more weight into his heels, pushing himself so he can sit ever so slightly back in the lounge. He's still looking up at you rather worriedly, as if alert for the smallest sign that he's misread your request completely.

"You're doing perfect," you say warmly, giving him a genuine smile as Felix's ears slowly turn pink. He makes a wobbly attempt to smile back at you, but his expression has turned helplessly abashed. The stiffness leaves his shoulders as you flutter the necktie to get it ready, and he realises you really do wish to fix him up.

"I might be a bit shaky," Felix mutters, but you already know that was why he couldn't tie the bow in the first place, he's not going to somehow disappoint you.

As you feed the ribbon around the back of Felix's collar, any nerves he might've had seem to leave him at the gentleness of your touch. You make two small loops of silk at his front, crossing and wrapping them into a sailor knot. Felix seems to be holding his breath as you lean close to him, he stills his hands firstly by resting them atop his trousers, then perching them lightly at either side of the lounge where he sits. He looks so quietly taken by the way you're being with him, how carefully you make sure you're not tugging him forward or pulling the bow too tight. You see his chest fall as he gently exhales, the intensity of his gaze softening as he allows himself to be compliant for you. Without being prompted, Felix tilts his chin up slightly, almost hopefully, as your hands continue their task.

"Nearly done," you say encouragingly. Felix's eyes water somewhat earnestly as he looks away, he's clearly moved that you would pay this kind of attention to him.

You carefully tighten the final bow to sit neatly at his front, then take a step back and smile at him, pleased at your work. The lump at Felix's throat twitches as he swallows, and he reaches his fingertips to softly press at the fuss at his neckline, giving a grateful little start, as if he still wasn't quite expecting to find your bow.

He breathes out, his mouth set in a frown as he tries not to keep pressing the tie.

"...thank you." Felix's voice is quiet.

"Do you want to check the mirror?" you ask, not quite expecting the gravity of his reaction. But Felix just gives you an inscrutable glance, as if you're the odd one for suggesting he might need to adjust your work.

With everything else in order, you're both ready to head out the door and toward the Archmage's chamber. In spite of Felix's apparent protest, you catch him shooting a shy glance toward his reflection in the windows, then blushing awfully when he sees you noticed.

"Okay, we're going to be late," you grin, in case he needs to be saved. But just as you turn toward the hall, Felix catches your wrist with his hand, pulling you back toward him and into a hug. He wraps his arms around your waist as you fold yours around his shoulders, letting you laugh at whatever's gotten into him, his face pressed into your shoulder as he mutters that he adores you.

-

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading!! comments and kudos are completely appreciated and adored!!! ;w;
> 
> I have a Wattpad account too, so if anyone uses Wattpad or wants to find me there, my username is ‘knightfelix’ and you can find me below! I follow everyone back!! c:
> 
> <https://www.wattpad.com/user/knightfelix>


End file.
